


Final Location

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Series: we don't live here anymore [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222





	Final Location

Study sessions and afternoons at the Espresso Pump are cancelled for patrolling and training. Buffy won't let her come along anymore, insists it's too dangerous.

She follows them one day. They are in Hammersmith Park. It is eleven and the sounds of Sunnydale haven't finished dying away. They are talking quietly, whispering in each other's ears.

It seems for a moment that time stops, and all Willow can hear is the erratic beat of her own heart.

And then their lips meet, and all the things Willow ever held true about her world and her place in it fall apart.


End file.
